Just a dream
by Brentinator
Summary: She was stuck, he was stuck, they found love. Dedicated to EmeraldTulip and Daphrose. Thanks to my sister with help for the cover! Rated T for dark themes.
I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about us, who we gonna be, opened my eyes...it was only just a dream.

She woke up in the facility, to see that she was in her cell. They erased her memory. She knew that much. She didn't remember everything. Common questions she asked was "where did I come from? Why am I freakish enough to be here? Who am I?" She had a sort of cell mate, even though they weren't in the same cell. It was more like a neighbour. They said his name was S-3. He was like her. He had similar powers...bionics as they called them. Suddenly something flashed in her mind, making her fall to the ground.

So I traveled back, down that road, when you coming back, no one knows, I realized, it was only just a dream.

She saw herself, breaking something. Three boys and a man looked at her with shocked looks.

"Help me find it." The man said.

"No." She said.

Then it left as quickly as it came. She shuddered as she pulled herself into the corner and brought her knees to her chest.

"Hey." She heard a voice call.

She looked up to see S-3 had said her name.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Let me guess. Flashback?" S-3 asked.

She nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I get them also. They disappear after I see them. Of course, I'm glad they do. From what I have seen, my past life was not good." S-3 explained.

"How bad?" She asked curiously.

"I was controlled by a man...content on ruling the world. I had a lot of brothers and sisters. A few, including myself. Went on a scouting mission. I woke up here, free of the mind control." S-3 sighed.

"I think I had some sort of father. I hung out a lot with three boys. They said I came here with two other boys. They said I almost was dead when I got here. They said I should be thankful they saved my life. They just want me to rot in this-" she said, but was cut off.

"I've heard enough swearing in my life, please don't." S-3 begged.

"Ok I won't. How did you know I was about to swear?" She asked.

"Just how you built your sentence. But you shouldn't swear. It's a sign of weak verbal skills." S-3 explained.

She laughed at his sense of humor. He was kinda cute honestly. He had this amazing dark hair, with these beautiful brown eyes that probably sparkled at one point and a full black leather outfit. He looked familiar. Like someone she knew. Then a name flashed in her head.

"Chase."

She screamed at the sudden thought as her head hit the concrete.

"Are you alright?!" S-3 yelled in concern.

"Chase. One of those boys. His name was Chase." She muttered quietly.

I was at the top and now I'm in the basement, number one stop till you found a replacement, I swear, now I can't take it, knowing somebody has my baby, now you wait around, baby I can't think, it's hard to leave the ground with these broken wings, cuz I can still feel it in the air, I'm falling for you hard and I'm getting scared.

"Somebody help! Help please!" S-3 yelled as my vision starting dimming.

She watched as two people opened her cell door and took her out into a different room. Then her vision went fully black.

I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.

Thinkin' about us, what we going be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

When you coming back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

She woke hours later, back in her cell. She reached a hand to her aching head and felt a bandage on it. She winced as she touched it, and put her hand back down. She looked to see S-3 was no longer in his cell.

'He must be having his weekly experiments done on him.' She realized.

The only person who hated the experiments more then her was S-3. Apparently the boys she was brought with, one of them being Chase, that name she remembered earlier, they were fine with them, but she knew that the man who brought her here, Special Agent Graham, probably just said that so she and S-3 wouldn't struggle. The person who would let someone do random experiments on them...there wasn't a person like that.

When I ridin' I swear I see his face in every turn

The spark is gone but it still burns

And I just hope he knows he's the only one I yearn for.

Oh, I miss him when will I learn?

Didn't give him all my love, I guess now I got my playback.

Now I'm all alone thinkin all about my baby.

Hey, he was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.

And now i'm missin, wishin he'd pick up the phone.

But he made a decision that he wanted to move one.

Cause I was wrong.

She heard a door slam, she saw her cell neighbor being brought in. Wearing BSI (bionic signal interceptor) cuffs on his wrists. They took them off and threw him into his cell.

"You can't keep me in here!" S-3 yelled.

After experiments, S-3 was cranky, almost evil. She was the only one who could calm him down. That's the only reason they were in close range, so she could keep him from destroying stuff.

And I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.

Thinkin' about us, what we going be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

When you coming back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.

Thinkin' about us, what we going be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

When you coming back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.

Thinkin' about us, what we going be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

When you coming back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

"S-3." She called, hoping to get his attention.

His hard eyes immediately softened when he saw her.

"You're awake." He said and did something he had never done. He smiled. Just a small one, and it didn't last, but he smiled. It was the prettiest smile ever.

"Yeah. You have a nice smile S-3." She complemented.

"Oh. Thanks. I'll show you again." S-3 said as he smiled slightly.

"Yep. Beautiful. I like your natural one better." She said.

"Then you had better make me laugh." S-3 challenged.

"What do you get when you cross a joke, with a rhetorical question?" She asked.

It took a few minutes, but then S-3 broke out into a grin. The biggest grin she had ever seen.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

"What do you wish you remembered?" S-3 asked.

"My family. My name. Where I came from. What happened to them. What about you?" She asked.

"My brothers and sisters. Did I have a life before the creep." S-3 said.

"So has S-3 always been your name?" She asked.

"Yep. If I can get out of here, I'm gonna change my name to something cool. Like Julio." S-3 said.

"That's a interesting name. I don't picture you as a Julio." She said.

"Then what do you picture me as?" S-3 asked.

"A Sebastian." She smiled.

"Sebastian. I like it. So they never gave you a name. What should I call you?" S-3 asked.

I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.

Thinkin' about us, what we going be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

When you coming back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

She heard a voice in her head, but it didn't scare her, it gave her comfort, because it told her her real name.

"Bree. My name is Bree."

The end.

 **Well, my first Sebree and it was a success!**

 **This is dedicated to Daphrose. Her stories Lab Rat and Mind games inspired this, and I really enjoyed them, so this is dedicated for her.**

 **My writing is probably not at it's best because this is the first time I have done a cannon Lab Rats couple, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **This is also one of my darker fics, so that came from Daphrose and EmeraldTulip, and Emerald also ships Sebree.**

 **This title and some of the parts of this story are from the song Just a dream (cover) by Megan Nicole.**

 **I hope you guys like this, also if you guys want a sequel to this, I have some ideas. It's gonna be called War paint (based off the song by Kelly Clarkson)**

 **Anyway, thank you EmeraldTulip and Daphrose for both inspiring this fic and I hope you guys like it.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
